


I Found Brimstone In My Garden

by TheseusInTheMaze



Series: Little Pistols [1]
Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Arguing, Biting, Dry Orgasm, Eldritch Abomination, Grotesque transformation, Knotting, M/M, Melancholy, Multiple Orgasms, Needling, Rimming, Rough Sex, Werewolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 14:34:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14595117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: Marvin has a secret. Dark is curious. It isn't what Dark expected.





	I Found Brimstone In My Garden

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not condoning the shit that Dark does in this fic - he doesn't really run on the same kinds of logic that we do, so some of it may come off as a bit hinky.

Dark eyed Marvin, as the magician shifted in his seat, adjusting his mask, leaning back in his chair.

"You're not usually so squirmy," Dark said, keeping his tone level, calm. 

Marvin could be easily spooked, and then it was a whole chore to calm Marvin down. 

"I'm fine," Marvin said, his voice terse. "Don't worry about it."

"I wasn't worrying about it," Dark said. "Simply commenting."

"You don't need to comment on it," snapped Marvin, and Dark raised an eyebrow, impressed in spite of himself.

Marvin wasn't usually one to snap.

Dark raised an eyebrow, leaning forward, his elbows on the table.

"See," said Dark, and he was smiling with a lot more teeth than he probably would have otherwise, "now you've got my attention."

Marvin rolled his eyes.

"You're easy to rile up,you know that?"

Marvin was clearly trying to sound blase.

Dark could see through it a mile way, and wasn't having it.

"You've grown a spine for a change," he told Marvin. "Why are you so snappish?"

"I'm not snappish," said Marvin. "I'm fine."

"How about I come over tonight and fuck the answer out of you?"

Dark's tone was casual; friendly, even, inasmuch as he ever got friendly. 

"I'm busy tonight," Marvin said, a little too quickly.

"What kind of busy?"

"The kind of busy that you'd hate," said Marvin.

"You don't know that," Dark said. "I might have developed a newfound interest in whatever it is that you'll be busy with."

"I doubt that," said Marvin. "You haven't really shown much interest in anything else that I've done, so why would this be any different?"

"Maybe I'm trying to change who I am," Dark said, and now he was arguing just for the sake of arguing, but who gave a fuck?

It was entertaining.

"You're not," said Marvin. "You're the most self assured bastard I've ever seen in my life."

"I'm not a bastard, thank you very much," said Dark. "I've got parents just like you do."

"Weren't you talking about how you weren't human?"

"I'm not _technically_ human," Dark corrected. "I am... on some technicalities, I count."

"That's like being pregnant," said Marvin. "You can't be just a little bit pregnant. You either are or you aren't."

"So you think that someone can either be entirely human or entirely not human?"

Dark fixed Marvin with his best intimidating expression.

And Marvin... blushed, looking down at his empty plate, dotted with crumbs.

Okay....

Usually, Marvin wasn't quite so hard to fluster.

It was one of the things that Dark appreciated about the guy.

But here was Marvin, turning bright red, 

"I didn't say that," Marvin said, and his voice was rough. 

"Except you just did. You said it was like being pregnant - either you are or you're not. Unless you think that I'm pregnant?"

"No, I don't think you're pregnant. I just... you're not human the same way that I'm human."

Marvin was blushing harder - all the way to his ears, and Dark could see them changing color, which was impressive in and of itself. 

"So you're either a human and good, or not human and bad?"

"I didn't say that either," Marvin snapped.

"Why are you suddenly so uptight about this?"

Dark was aware that he was needling, but didn't really care. 

It was nice, getting a reaction like this. 

Dark liked to needle people - liked to see how much of a reaction he could get from them, if he just poked them and prodded them, until he'd annoyed them to the point of reacting to him. 

"A man can change his mind," said Marvin, and he was glaring at Dark, actually _glaring_ through his mask.

Dark reached over, pulling the mask off of Marvin's face, and he leaned over to kiss Marvin, because he could.

They were both a bit too left of normal to do anything as gauche as "dating" or anything like that, but they were still... something or other. 

He kissed Marvin, because that was a thing that he could do, and he tasted Marvin's breath, which tasted like itself.

Well, itself, and something else.

Something... rank, something that almost struck him as... not there, usually.

Hmm.

Dark eyed Marvin, tried to keep the speculation out of his eyes.

This was... certainly something.

Something he didn't entirely understand, except that he appreciated it, on one level or another.

Marvin was an interesting one, to be sure - some of the magic he performed wasn't just the kind that came along with decks of cards, or doves up his sleeves - but there was so much untapped potential.

Dark was biding his time, to wait and see if Marvin would ever do something well and truly interesting.

But hmm....

"So what are your plans that are apparently too good for me?"

"I didn't say they were too good for you," said Marvin, and he was glaring at Dark, his eyes bright and his lips a little swollen from kissing, "just that you wouldn't be interested in it."

"Isn't that just you saying that they're too good for me?"

"You're a real cunt, you know that?"

Marvin was frowning.

Dark grinned wider.

It was nice, when Marvin got more crude.

His accent got thicker, and he seemed to just have more feelings in general.

“I could probably procure one, if I tried hard enough,” said Dark, keeping his tone deadpan, vaguely amused. 

Marvin glared at him - it was a full on glare, with something like hatred in the background of it.

But only something like hatred.

Not actual hatred - Marvin was too nice a guy to fully hate Dark.

He probably wished it, sometimes.

So Dark leaned back in his chair, and he smiled at Marvin with a few too many teeth.

And Marvin was… smiling back, which was unexpected.

Well… was that a smile?

It was certainly showing off all of Marvin’s teeth, but that didn’t necessarily mean that it was a smile, come to think of it.

“You’re a cunt,” Marvin said, yet again.

“You’re repeating yourself,” Dark countered.

“Like you don’t,” said Marvin.

“I’m not entirely human,’ Dark said. “When I do it, it’s a sign of the terror of the unknown, or some shit like that.”

“You read too much Lovecraft,” said Marvin, making a face.

“No such thing as too much Lovecraft,” countered Dark. “Anyway, he got most of it wrong.”

“I mean,” Marvin said, “the man was a raging racist, and terrified of his own shadow, let alone the implications of something like… well, you.”

“And what is _that_ supposed to mean, exactly?”

Dark let some menace leak into his voice, in an attempt to spook Marvin.

For once, Marvin just kept… looking at him.

There was something almost dangerous in the back of Marvin’s eyes, and that was entirely too interesting for Dark to do anything but pursue.

“It means that you’re not exactly something Lovecraft would have considered… okay,” said Jack.

“Like you were something Lovecraft would consider okay,” Dark countered.

“Why would Lovecraft care about me?”

“Didn’t he consider the Irish subhuman?”

“Lovecraft considered everyone subhuman,” said Marvin. “Aren’t you the eldritch abomination?”

“I’m hardly eldritch,” said Dark. “I could be knowable, if you tried hard enough.”

Marvin snorted.

“You’re not arguing with the abomination bit, though?”

“I mean,” said Dark, “if the metaphorical tentacle fits….”

Marvin let out a bark of laughter, and then he looked startled at himself, and slightly uncomfortable. 

“You have tentacles? You never showed me your tentacles!”

“I might be saving them for a rainy day,” said Dark. “Assuming they exist in the first place.”

“What, rainy days? Or tentacles.”

“We both know that tentacles, in and of themselves, exist,” Dark said, and he was using his smooth, silky voice - the one that always made Marvin crazy.

He knew it made Marvin crazy.

It was why he used it in the first place. 

“You’re being a pedant now,” said Marvin, and he was frowning, and then he was glancing at the clock, and wasn’t that… interesting.

“So now you have problems with pedantry?”

“I don’t have problems with it, per se,” said Marvin. “But it can be pretty annoying.”

“I’m hurt, I tell you. Hurt.”

“I’ll make it up to you,” said Marvin, and then he was standing up, picking up his plate and putting it in the sink. “But I really have to be going.”

“Where are you going?”

“Home,” said Marvin.

“So this important thing you have to skip mind blowing sex with me to do is just… sitting at home?” 

Dark frowned.

He was missing something.

He was missing some kind of big clue, and ti was bugging him.

He liked to know things about his human (or at least, human-ish) compatriots. 

(He was pretty sure that Marvin was more or less human, but it was the “more or less” bit of it that caught his interest. One always wants to know about the species of one’s compatriots, after all. Let alone the folks you choose to share your bed with, literally or metaphorically). 

“You’re keeping something from me,” he said, his voice sharp.

“Well,” said Marvin, “I don’t have to tell you _everything_ in my life, you know.”

“Well, no,” said Dark, as Marvin leaned over, to take Dark’s plate out from in front of him. “But I do appreciate it.”

Dark grabbed one of Marvin’s hands, and he kissed the back of it, then the palm, then the inside of Marvin’s wrist, where the veins lay, stark and blue.

Marvin flushed, and vaguely tried to take his hand back.

Dark held on, just tightly enough for Marvin to break free, if Marvin really wanted to.

He kissed the inside of Marvin’s wrist again, and the blood thundered under his lips like a stampede.

“You look so nervous,” Dark said.

“I need to be going,” Marvin repeated, yet again.

“What if I want to come with you? I want a night of being bored.”

“You can have another night of being bored,” Marvin said, and he pulled his wrist free, kissing the top of Dark’s head in an almost affectionate way. “I promise. Okay?”

“You’re keeping me from something interesting,” Dark groused, and he was aware that he sounded like a petulant child, but at this point he was stuck.

Marvin was standing his ground.

Dark couldn’t force the issue, or else Marvin would get really mad, and possibly refuse to see Dark anymore, and that… that was a thing that Dark didn’t want.

He might have been a malevolent entity, but he was… lonely, and it was nice to be around someone who didn’t flinch around him, let alone someone who had a faint whiff of magic about them. 

“There are plenty of interesting things in the world,” Marvin said, and he was washing the dishes, which really wasn’t something he needed to do - it wasn’t as if it was his apartment, after all.

But that was the kind of guy that Marvin was, wasn’t it?

He did dishes, even when he didn’t have to.

Something dangerously close to affection stirred in Dark’s chest, and he sighed, leaning back into his chair.

Things were easier in the old days.

He was no good at this whole “acting like a human” thing. 

But now he was here, and he was watching Marvin’s back, as the human scrubbed the dishes. 

“So do you want to do anything tomorrow?”

“Maybe,” said Marvin. “I’m going to… probably be recovering.”

Dark’s ears pricked up, metaphorically.

“Recovering? You’re going to be doing something that you need to recover from?”

“I mean,” said Marvin, and it was clear that he was almost frantic. 

His shoulders were tense, under his stupid cape and his blue shirt.

“You mean?”

“I mean,” said Marvin, “you know how I’m an introvert. I don’t… I don’t like large groups of people. I find them exhausting. It means that sometimes I need to recover from it.”

“So you’re going to a party without me? Marvin, I’m genuinely hurt,” said Dark, and he even put a hand over where his heart would be, if he had one.

Marvin made an annoyed noise, and then he wheeled around, glaring at Dark.

He was… he was snarling, showing his teeth, and Dark was surprised to feel something like fear in the pit of his stomach.

Huh.

“Drop it,” Marvin said, and his voice seemed to have gone down a few octaves.

“Okay, okay,” said Dark. “Fuck, you’re touchy tonight.”

“Maybe I wouldn’t be quite so touchy if you weren’t quite so _pushy_ ,” Marvin snapped, from his spot at the sink.

Dark stood up, and he came up behind Marvin, wrapping his arms around Marvin’s waist, his nose in the side of Marvin’s neck, his stubble rough against the sensitive skin. 

“I’m push because I care,” said Dark.

Marvin made an annoyed noise, and he gave Dark a Look, inasmuch as he could from this angle.

“You’ve got a boner,” he told Dark.

“Well, yes,” said Dark. “Can you blame me?”

Marvin snorted.

“I’m not much to look at,” he deferred.

“I’d disagree with that,” said Dark, and he pressed a kiss to Marvin’s pulse, where the heart beat wildly. 

“You sure you’re not a vampire?”

Marvin’s tone was light, almost teasing.

“Pretty sure,” said Dark, which was true.

He was… stranger than that.

“Alright,” said Marvin, and he put the pushes in the drying rack. “Now… I need to go.”

“You can’t stay a little longer?”

“I can’t stay a little longer.”

Dark had the strange sensation of being in something like a Doris Day movie - maybe he’d start a whole song about how much he didn’t want small talk, just to get Marvin to stay longer.

… why did he even want Marvin to stay so long, come to think of it?

Maybe this was a bit more complicated than he wanted to think about.

“Fine,” said Dark, and he let go of Marvin. “Fine. You go do the thing you need to do, whatever it is.”

“Thank you,” said Marvin, and he turned around, cupping Dark’s face with his wrinkled, dishpan hands, and kissing Dark, a long, sweet kiss.

The kind of kiss that might mean something, if it was happening between two people who were actual people, and not whatever the two them were.

Something clenched in Dark’s chest - something strange and complicated - and then Marvin was pulling away, giving Dark one more kiss, and then he was grabbing his mask, sliding his feet into his shoes.

“I’ll see you… soon,” said Marvin. “I promise. Okay?”

“Okay,” said Dark, and he watched, almost glum, as Marvin walked out into the growing darkness, the setting sun painting the sky all the colors of a forest fire.

* * *

Dark leaned back into his chair, and he scowled at the television.

It had been three hours.

He was bored.

He was bored, and he was _horny_ , only it wasn’t exactly horny.

It was something else - some weird, twitchy, complicated ache at the base of his skull and the pit of his stomach.

He wanted to apologize to Marvin.

He wanted to yell at Marvin.

He wanted to know what Marvin was hiding from him.

He wanted Marvin to proclaim that it was all a test, a sham, that Marvin wanted him.

Dark sighed, covering his face with both hands, then staring down his own body at himself. 

He was a bit… sloppy today, come to think of it - his tie undone, his buttons unbuttoned.

He’d even left his belt open, so that he could be more comfortable.

Maybe if he smartened up a bit, Marvin would want him to be at the party.

What kind of party would it be?

A whole bunch of wannabe magic users, all gathering around as they tried to summon kind of demon?

What would they even do, with all that brimstone and hellfire?

Maybe they needed someone to come and protect them from themselves, to begin with.

Yes, that was it.

That was exactly it.

Dark ignored the niggling doubt in the back of his head, telling him that he was just imagining things.

His hunches hadn’t been wrong before (except when they had been), and he had a hunch that Marvin was meddling in some kind of dangerous force.

What kind of a… vaguely friendly entity would he be, if he wasn’t doing anything to help?

With his mind settled exactly on his task at hand, he straightened up.

He combed his hair, fixed his suit, and generally made himself up.

He was tempted to try some aftershave, but no.

He wanted to smell like himself.

Lately, when he and Marvin were fucking, he noticed Marvin’s nose, pressed deep into his neck or armpit or scalp, taking deep sniffs.

Maybe Marvin was finally learning to appreciate the scent of darkness, such as it was.

Or maybe Dark was just nervous about overdoing it with the cologne, but nobody had to know about that, did they?

Stiffening up his metaphorical upper lip (if not his actual upper lip), Dark made his way towards Marvin’s house.

* * *

Marvin lived out of town. 

A good deal out of town, truth be told - it was practically a trek, and Dark usually didn’t mind - he liked the isolation, he liked the fact that he could do what he wanted, even if “what he wanted” was just to fuck Marvin in the backyard without worrying about nosy neighbors - but still. 

Dark didn’t want to figure out public transportation and didn’t know how to drive.

If he just… appeared, as he was wont to do, things would probably go poorly - enough of Marvin’s magician friends knew enough magic to make things somewhat… unpleasant for someone such as Dark, if not cause much in the way of actual trouble. 

So he walked.

He walked for over an hour, as the moon grinned down at him like some kind of beast with a few too many teeth.

Dark would have felt unease, except he didn’t do that anymore.

Maybe once upon a time, but it had been a long time since then.

The weather was nice, at least, and Dark’s shoes were well broken in.

There was something almost pleasant about it, as he made his way towards the forest, walking along the small, secluded path under all of the trees.

(A mugger, seeing Dark and deciding to rob the dandy, had second thoughts when he saw Dark’s eyes glitter with an eyeshine that doesn’t happen with humans.)

* * *

It wasn’t until Dark was approaching Marvin’s house that unease began to creep down his back like a melting ice cube.

He didn’t usually have… well, that.

He didn’t usually. 

He didn’t work like that - he was beyond such petty problems.

But Marvin’s house was dark and quiet - no shadows on the walls, no sound beyond… something.

Dark didn’t entirely understand what he was hearing, as he neared the big empty house, but he knew it was _something_ , and... what if Marvin was in danger?

Marvin was interesting - Dark didn’t want to lose that just yet! 

So he didn’t… quite run towards the house, but it was a near thing. 

* * *

Dark walked through the walls.

It was a thing he could do.

He didn’t do it that often - it made his whole body feel uncomfortably… buzzy, for lack of a better way of putting it. 

He itched, but on the inside of his skin, between his kidneys.

He walked through the whole of the house, searching for Marvin, only to hear… something from the backyard.

Hmm.

Dark made his way towards the glass door, only a little bit tempted to grab a knife from the block.

Okay.

He could do this.

He opened the door, walked in.

And saw… Marvin, naked on the grass, writhing.

The moon was shining down, and Marvin was… changing.

His skin was splitting, and there was hair under it - thick, lank hair, that glowed almost blue in the moonlight, and then there were more sounds, as bones changed, cracked, and the thing that was standing in the middle of the grass had blue eyes, but it was… it was different.

“Oh,” said Dark, and his voice cracked. “That would be it.”

He knew about werewolves.

They were… they were a different sort of dangerous, from him.

He could manipulate, make the mind think this or that.

A werewolf could disembowel you before you had a chance to even think about it.

But no, here was a werewolf, approaching Dark, and Dark was so scared that he wanted to disappear.

But he was too frightened.

He hadn’t realized he could be this frightened.

Fuck. 

The werewolf towered over him, and then it was leaning forward, pressing its muzzle forward, snuffling at her face. 

And then it licked him.

… welp.

Dark made a disgusted noise, and the werewolf growled, low and deep in the back of its - his? - throat.

Dark stared up at the face, and he searched for recognition in those familiar blue eyes.

He didn’t get any back, exactly, but he saw… something he knew in there.

So this was what Marvin had been hiding. 

“You could have mentioned this, you know,” he told the werewolf, and then the werewolf was nuzzling against his cheek, making contented growling noises.

Dark brought his hands up, stroking along the werewolf’s - along _Marvin’s_ \- jaw, then behind the ears.

Marvin made a contented noise, and settled back.

Sitting, he was almost as tall as Dark was, and he licked Dark’s face again, his tail wagging. 

“You’re not that bad, are you?”

Dark rolled his eyes, and made to turn around.

The werewolf whined, and one hand went to Marvin’s arm, squeezing it. 

The werewolf’s jaws clamped down onto Marvin’s shoulder, gently - a wolf could carry an egg in its mouth without breaking it, Dark had read that in some book a long time ago - and now he was being pulled closer.

“You don’t want me to leave, hm?”

There were going to be holes in Dark’s shirt, Dark’s suit.

Oh well.

He could deal with that.

He let himself be nuzzled and licked, let himself be held to the werewolf’s great, furry chest.

There was still the scent of Marvin in there, somewhere - Dark wasn’t entirely sure how he could find it, buried under the rank animal scent of the werewolf, but then the werewolf was licking along his neck. 

Dark sighed, tilting his head to the side, as the werewolf’s hands - paws? - scrabbled at his chest, and then they were shoving his shirt open, buttons spraying off into the distance.

Dark sighed, as the werewolf’s warm hands stroked across his belly his chest.

Dark was shivering now - his own skin was slightly cool to the touch, and the werewolf was like a living furnace.

And that same living furnace was gently nipping along his neck, with teeth that were delicate, as claws that were less delicate shredded at his pants.

Oh.

Dark was naked.

When had that happened?

Huh.

And then… then Marvin was bowling over Dark, and he was on top of Dark, and he was… he was licking Dark’s face with that long tongue.

At least the werewolf hadn’t eaten anything - he just had dog breath, but not anything particularly… disgusting.

Marvin was… settling down, pulling Dark with him, and he was nuzzling his cold nose into Dark’s neck, snuffling, then licking lower, nipping gently as Dark’s hip bones.

Dark made a surprised noise, and then grunted, as he was pushed flat on his back.

He looked over the line of his own body - his chest, his belly, his cock, which was already beginning to wake up, thickening.

The werewolf was crouching between his legs, long tongue out, panting like the exhaust of a truck.

“Well,” said Dark, his tone dry, “this can only go so many places.”

Marvin cocked his head, tongue still lolling out, tail wagging. 

“Well,” said Dark, and he was smirking a bit in spite of himself, “this isn’t exactly how I saw the evening going, but… well.”

He patted his chest, and the werewolf ignored the implicit command, to snuffle between Dark’s legs.

Marvin licked Dark from asshole to the tip of his cock, with one long swipe of an equally long tongue and Dark groaned, tangling his fingers in his own hair, then holding on to the fur at the top of the werewolf’s head, tugging on it.

… which earned him a snarl that was almost a moan, and a snap of teeth, right by Dark’s testicle.

Okay.

Dark went stiff, and there was a fanged mouth on his cock, a tongue that was lapping at it, and then there were teeth in his thigh, claws on his shoulders, and okay, that was… that was kind of unpleasant, but also… fuck, the sweet pain twined around his whole body, sliding in and out of the spaces in his spine, and his cock was already leaking profusely.

The werewolf licked it up, licked all of it up, and then the werewolf was licking lower, and there was… there was a very, very long tongue, slithering inside of Dark, and he would have complained, if he remembered what words sounded like, or how to use them.

He was bleeding from a bite on his thigh, and his cock was so hard it hurt, in the cool air.

When had the air gotten cooler? Or had he just heated up?

How could he have heated up so much already?

He was squirming, rocking his hips forward, and the cold nose was against his taint, and he was squirming, his toes curling into the grass, but the moon beat down on the both of them.

The moonlight washed them out, left everything in black and white shadows, and Marvin’s big blue eyes stared up at him, as the werewolf’s paws were resting on his belly. 

“I’m gonna… fuck, Marvin,” said Darkm, and then… then it was going deeper inside of him, and he was trying to breathe, he was trying to remember how to breathe, even if he didn’t need to do it, but it was a handy thing to remember, regardless.

Oh god.

He was thrashing, he was… god, this was… this was too much. 

This is too much fucking… this was too much, it all felt too strange, too much like something out of a dream, and he was trying to remember anything, as his cock began to twitch, and then he was just… cumming, without actually ejaculating, just being twisted by his own nerves, which didn’t actually count, but… who fucking cared.

Marvin was pulled back, and he was panting, tongue lolling out, looking satisfied. 

He licked Dark on the chest, and then he was… moving closer, and Marvin’s cock was thick and hot and hard, the wet head of it smearing.

It was… wow.

It was wet, it was… it was thick, and it was pushing in, and it was kind of uncomfortable, truthfully, and then he sobbed, thrashing some more, and then it was… oh fuck.

Dark was being stretched open by the massive werewolf cock, and Marvin was holding him close, licking at Dark’s chest, and his tail was wagging as his hips began to rock forward.

“You’re so thick,” Dark said, and the werewolf pushed himself deeper, until he was fully seated.

Dark was being stretched, it was… it was so big, and the moon was grinning down at them, as the werewolf humped and panted and moaned, tongue lolling out.

Occasionally he would give a little yelp or a howl, but the fucking… was getting faster.

Dark’s head was thrown back, baring his throat to the wolf, and then Marvin was taking Dark’s throat in those massive jaws delicately, gently, carefully, fucking and whining in the back of his throat.

The thick cock inside of Dark was getting thicker, and his own orgasm was on the very edge… until he was there, cumming, cumming across his own belly, across his chest, and there was so much of it, and he was shaking, his hips stuttering forward, the pleasure leaving him as mindless as the beast on top of him.

… or maybe not, because there was definitely… something in those eyes - some deep, strange intelligence that was older than people. 

And there was a wet, hot tongue lapping up the cum on Dark’s belly, and then he was licking Dark’s cock, which was tense and oversensitive, and Dark’s eyes were wide as he shook, trying to catch his breath.

It hurt.

That was… that was… oh god.

Dark could get pleasure from pain, and then he was feeling _more_ pain, as the knot of the werewolf’s cock was pushed into him, and they were tied.

“Oh,” Dark said, his voice thick, and the hot cum inside of him pulsed, filling him entirely, filling him until his belly was gonna slosh.

But the werewolf was making crooning noises, licking his face, and he was nuzzling at Dark’s face, as the thick knot pressed deeper inside of Dark, and it was… it was uncomfortable. 

But the big, furry body on top of his wasn’t moving, and then the werewolf was rolling onto his back, pulling Dark on top of him, and Dark’s head was pressed against Marvin’s chest.

The werewolf’s heart was huge, banging away under Dark’s head, and the cock in Dark’s ass was throbbing in time with the heartbeat.

“You’re going to have to let me go eventually, you know that, right?” 

Dark’s voice was gentle, almost teasing. 

Marvin growled. 

Dark growled back, using bits of his anatomy that didn’t usually get involved in this particular bipedal form, but they did come in handy sometimes.

The werewolf howled, a deep, vibrato that made all of Dark… buzz, and Dark could have gotten up, could have untangled himself, could have just left… it was… it was fine. 

It was something else.

It was something complicated and weird, and Dark was tired, as the moon beat down on the both of them. 

* * * 

Dark woke up, naked, in Marvin’s yard.

Marvin was sitting on his porch, drinking a cup of coffee.

“What happened?” 

Marvin looked genuinely confused.

“What what happened?”

“I had weird dreams,” said Marvin. “Why are you here?”

“Oh,” said Dark. “You know. I wasn’t doing anything else.”

“So you decided to… get naked and sleep in my yard?”

“Yes,” said Dark.

The bite on his thigh throbbed pleasantly - was he going to be a werewolf himself?

Was his body going to change with the next full moon? 

Would it work like that?

… hmm.

Dark looked Marvin up and down.

“So you don’t remember anything at all from last night?”

“I was feeling awful,” Marvin said, and his voice was flat. “I left your house and I went home to sleep it off.”

“Right,” said Dark.

“So you’re naked and in my yard because…?”

“I want to be,” Dark said, and his voice as flat.

“Right,” said Marvin. “So. Would you like some coffee?”

“I wouldn’t say no to it,” Dark agreed, and then he paused. “And possibly a pair of pants.”

**Author's Note:**

> Like this fic?
> 
> Want me to write you something like it, or something completely different?
> 
> Come talk to me on my tumblr, theseusinthemaze.tumblr.com!


End file.
